Fire Bug (probably a temporary title!)
by JimmyKimbelong2gether
Summary: Jimmy and Kim story and thats all im gonna tell ya!
1. chapter 1

FIRE BUG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the ones you haven't heard of before, OK?  
  
* This is set after the episode "Transformed"  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Hey Billy, what's cooking?" Jimmy Doherty asked as he walked up the stairs into the firehouse. Fellow firefighter Bill Walsh looked up at Jimmy from his place at the stove and snorted, "if you think I'm cookin' for you, you're very, very wrong!" Jimmy pulled an expression of mock horror and said in a whining tone "oh Billy please, I'm so very hungry" Bill just looked at him and curled his lip "ah well, I wouldn't want to eat any thing you've cooked anyway!" Jimmy teased, dodging the teaspoon flying at his head. He headed up the stairs laughing as he went. When he got to the bunk room he saw firefighter/paramedic Alex Taylor sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine "hey Taylor, thought you were off today" Jimmy said, surprised that she was there. "Nah, D.K. called in sick so lieu called me to cover" She replied, only briefly looking up from her magazine "when were you put back on the squad?" Jimmy asked, Taylor had been put back on Paramedic duties after her father was killed on 9/11. "Today" she replied as the siren went off. "555, Adam and Boy 55-3 we got a fully evolved house fire" the dispatcher's voice said over the speaker.  
  
When they reached the site of the fire Lieutenant Johnson was giving orders, "Doherty, Taylor, you guys check inside, Walsh, Lombardo, you guys check the basement" The firefighters ran into the burning building and Jimmy and Alex raced through the burning living room and into the hallway of the house. "Hello? Fire department. Any one inside? Fire department!" Jimmy called "Help! Somebody help me!" a girl screamed Jimmy pushed open a door into a girls bedroom "Hello?" He called inside "Help me! Please!" Without thinking he ran into the room and found the girl, she was about eight years old "Jimmy? Where the hell are you?" Alex's voice came over the radio, shit, Alex, Jimmy thought, "I'm in the back bedroom Taylor, end of the hall way!" He shouted back into his radio, the room was smoky but he took of his mask and pressed it onto the young girls face "take deep, slow breaths, we'll get you out of here, OK? Just hang on" he said to the girl as he tried to reassure her "Jimmy! I can't get to you the hallway's all closed up with fire, is there a window you can get out?" Alex called over the radio. Jimmy looked around for a window but saw only one high up and way too small for even the girl to fit through. Shit, he thought, what the hell sort of bedroom is this? "Alex, there's no window, we have no way out, I repeat no way out!"  
  
* Um this is my first fic and im not very good at starting them, the next chapter should be better but please read and review anyway P.S I will only write more after I have received 3 reveiws. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Don't own any thing wish I did but I don't so don't sue or anything  
  
Ummmm sorry this took a while, I know I said I'd write more after receiving 3 reviews but I kinda got held up with school exams and stuff!  
  
And oh yeah, I've never set foot in Manhattan, let alone anywhere in America so all the street names are totally made up!  
  
************************************************************************ Jimmy took his mask back off the girl and started looking for another way out. The bedroom was at the end of the hallway so the only way back to a window or door was down the hall, but there was no way anyone was going to make it down there alive. The girl started coughing violently so Jimmy took off his mask and put it back over the girls face "take deep, slow breaths, that's it" he encouraged "can you tell me what your name is?" "Michelle Estelle Jackson" the girl replied "I'm 8 years old" she said, calming down, Jimmy took the mask back off Michelle and placed it back over his head for a couple of breaths before handing it back to her. Jimmy opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, horrified at how quickly the fire was closing in on the bedroom "Lieu, Alex, you gotta get that fire out we've got approximately 5 minutes before it reaches the door, maybe less!" Jimmy yelled frantically into his radio "Hold on Jimmy we're working on it, we'll get you out of there, hang tight" Lieu said back trying to stay as calm as he could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You OK Faith?" Bosco asked, "you've been kinda quiet today" Faith didn't reply she just kept staring out the window "did Fred do something again? Did one of the kids do something? Did I do something to piss you off?" Bosco asked, getting annoyed that Faith wouldn't talk to him "talk to me Faith!" "Fred's drinking again, Em hates me, Charlie yells at me and Fred for fighting and you won't mind your own goddamned business! Happy now?" Faith yelled "Faith I'm sorry, its just, well, you know I care, and Em, she doesn't hate you Faith" Bosco replied softly "yeah, well how come she refuses to talk to me for no apparent reason, and treats Fred like he's some sort of god?" Faith replied, bursting into tears. Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith's body and she cried on his shoulder "Faith I." Bosco began when they were interrupted by their radio "55-david respond to domestic dispute 149 king, apartment 14B" "10-4 central 55-david en route to 149 king 14B" Faith said back into the radio, quickly regaining composure, Bosco flipped on the lights and sirens, did an illegal U-turn and sped off towards King St.  
  
************************************************************************ Kim stood, across the road from the burning house staring up into the flames, Doc, Carlos, and her new partner Alana stood next to her "don't worry Kim, they'll get him out of there" Doc said reassuringly, knowing Kim was worrying about Jimmy "yeah I hope so" Kim replied, her voice shaking slightly, at that moment they heard an almighty crash and half of the building collapsed right in front of their eyes, a small cry escaped Kim's lips "oh god, no, Jimmy, please" she murmured, her voice almost inaudible against the sound of the crumbling building. Jimmy heard a rumbling and knew the building was coming down fast "shit!" he cried when he realised there wasn't much hope left for him and Michelle. Michelle looked at him, a terrified look in her eye "we're gonna die aren't we? You can tell me the truth" she said quietly and it was at that moment that Jimmy made a choice, he was going to get the girl out of that house and safe, if it was the last thing he did. "Listen to me Michelle!" he said firmly "there is no goddamned way you're gonna die okay?" Michelle just nodded her reply, "lets get the hell out of here"  
  
************************************************************************ When Bosco and Faith reached apartment 14B at the address of their call, all they heard coming from the apartment was the soft sound of the T.V "I walked up 14 bloody flights of stairs for a domestic that's already over?" Bosco said in an annoyed tone as Faith knocked on the door of the apartment "who is it?" a woman's voice said softly from the other side "NYPD, we got a call about a domestic dispute at this address" Faith said "oh, no, officer, my husband and I just had an argument, its all over now, sorry to bother you" the woman replied, sounding like she was on the verge of crying "okay ma'am, but can you just open the door, we need you to sign some paper work" Faith said back as Bosco gave her a confused look. When the door opened Faith and Bosco were shocked at what they saw, the woman's face was bruised all over and a small amount of blood had trickled down her temple "you called the fucking coppas?!" a mans voice growled from behind them, Bosco and Faith turned around to see who was there but as they did, two gunshots rang through the air.  
  
Once again 3 reveiws! 


End file.
